It has been recently shown that a number of zeolitic systems arise from the condensation of layered precursors upon calcination. Such is the case for some Ferrierite systems (See L. Schreyeck et. al., J Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., (1995), 2187) and the MWW materials such as MCM-22 (See S. L. Lawton et. al., J. Phys. Chem., (1996) 100, 3788-3798.) The present invention discloses the synthesis of three new layered compositions, UZM-13, UZM-17, and UZM-19, which upon calcination transform to the new microporous zeolite UZM-25. UZM-13 can be prepared using for example diethyldimethylammonium (DEDMA) template, UZM-17 can be prepared using for example ethyltrimethylammonium (ETMA) as the template, while UZM-19 can be prepared using for example the diquaternaryammonium cation tetramethylene (bis-1,4-trimethlyammonium) (Diquat-4) as the template.